


"Tu n'es qu'un monstre"

by LadyRainierTrevelyan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blackwall romance, Blackwall romance Haven, Desire, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Falling In Love, Français | French, Love, Original Character(s), Romance, blackwall pre-revelations - Freeform, fantasies
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRainierTrevelyan/pseuds/LadyRainierTrevelyan
Summary: Haven / Darse, peu après les premiers flirts.





	"Tu n'es qu'un monstre"

 

 

 

  
Les Trevelyan d’Ostwick.  
Une noble maison d’un rang tout à fait honorable au sein des Marches Libres et qui s’étendait à la Chantrie, à  l’Ordre des templiers et jusque dans les plus obscurs confins de Thedas –probablement le résultat d’unions méticuleusement orchestrées depuis on ne sait quand-.  
Ses connaissances s'arrêtaient là. Peut-être aurait-il été moins ignorant à leur sujet s’il n’avait pas quitté sa terre natale. Peut-être même en aurait-il côtoyé quelques uns, ces gens-là sont en demande constante de soldats, gardes, mercenaires. Est-ce qu’il les aurait servis ou combattus ? Et elle, est-ce qu'il aurait pu …  _Non, aucune chance_.  
S’il avait été templier, peut-être, et encore …  il examina la lame en maugréant, depuis combien de temps il était dessus ? Il souffla par le nez et reprit son geste dans un sifflement métallique avant de marquer une pause, soucieux.  
_Tu es lent, aujourd’hui, travaille un peu, bon sang._  
  
La main nerveuse serrait et tournait la pierre dans sa paume alors qu’il dévisageait le camp d’entrainement au loin.  Qu’est-ce qui le dérangeait autant, c’était quoi ce malaise intérieur qui le taraudait alors que le monde était déchiré ? Le cœur lourd et aux aguets, embourbé dans une sorte d’amertume dont il ne parvenait pas à déceler l'origine, il lui fallait du recul, tout s'était passé si vite.  
Deux heures qu’il était là avec cette épée. Il trouvait ça injuste, d’avoir eu besoin de cette chose dans le ciel, de cette Inquisition.  
Il savait qu’il n’aurait jamais eu la moindre chance de croiser sa route en temps normal et ça le révoltait. Voilà pourquoi en ce début de journée, sous un soleil pâle, il maudissait et bénissait les circonstances. Cette seule idée d'avoir pu passer à coté, ça le tenaillait. _Pourquoi tu y penses ? Elle est là et tu en fais partie … oui mais sans cette foutue brèche … il suffit de bien peu parfois pour tout changer, tu en sais quelque chose. Sans cette brèche, c’est pareil que sans Blackwall._

_Arrête. Tu as raison._

Un dialogue intérieur qui s’invite comme ça, un rappel à l'ordre.

Sans la brèche il ne se serait pas retrouvé ici, un évènement malvenu qui engendre un chaos et fait naître un espoir. Il connaissait. Et puis il y avait le Cercle. Une femme destinée à une existence recluse malgré son noble lignage,  ils ne se seraient jamais rencontrés sans l'incident du Conclave et cette certitude l'anéantissait.  
Mais qui était-elle vraiment en dehors de ce que tous savaient à son sujet ? Elle ne connaissait probablement pas grand-chose du monde en dehors des livres. Une peau lisse et sans cicatrices, des cheveux brillants. Le commun des mortels aurait pu vivre plusieurs vies avec ce qu'elle avait couté depuis sa naissance. Une femme instruite, protégée. Elle aurait pu représenter tout ce qu'il méprisait par principe depuis un certain temps.  
Mais elle marchait avec lui dans la boue, portait secours aux réfugiés, frôlait la mort chaque jour par tous les temps et s’accomodait comme tout un chacun d’une simple tente pour abri et de repas rudimentaires.  
Il la dévisageait alors de loin –depuis le temps qu'il surveillait les portes, elle était là, les battements de son coeur lui cognaient dans les oreilles- et il luttait avec son imagination pour la projeter ailleurs, dans le confort d’un Cercle ou d’un château luxueux. Il cherchait même ce port, ce maintient, cette démarche que l’on prêtaient volontiers aux natifs des grandes maisons mais non, elle avait juste l’air d’une femme qui n’avait jamais travaillé de sa vie.  
Elle n’avait jamais manqué de rien, elle était grande et saine, il le remarquait particulièrement quand elle se tenait près de lui car ils avaient presque la même taille, combien de différence ? Difficile à dire, il y penserait mieux la prochaine fois. Elle était ronde de hanches -ça il l’avait noté-, c'était flagrant de loin. De bonnes cuisses et des chevilles gracieuses, du galbe; les pantalons ajustés ne laissaient pas vraiment de place au doute et il faisait des efforts pour ne pas imaginer comment ces jambes pouvait s'enrouler autour de lui. Il aurait voulu la lever contre un mur, un soir sans personne à l'horizon. Il avait la carrure pour, il se voyait bien lui montrer ce dont il était capable. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait ? Est-ce qu'elle était du genre à avoir tout le temps envie ? Le contraire serait dommage. _Par le Créateur, pitié, ce que tu me mets dans le crâne._  
Nouveau vague à l’âme, ça le démolit sans ménagement.  
  
Une brève palpitation au niveau de la lèvre inférieure, comme le début d’un sanglot de contrariété, le muscle qui réagit seul pendant que le cœur encaisse un coup et se rebiffe.  
Pourquoi il y pensait ? Le corps qui joue des tours peut-être, des années de privation, une épreuve pour un homme comme lui.  
_Tu n’es qu’un monstre_.  
Un vieux fou dissimulé sous le nom et la noble armure qu'il craignait tant de ternir, se battre et obéir ne le protégeait pas de ses rêves ni des tentations refoulées. Il avait tourné le dos à l'or, à la grandeur et à la renommée pour se consacrer à son seul devoir mais ne s'était pas préparé à ça.  
Il avait beau défendre la même cause que tous les soldats, pélerins et membres de cette nouvelle Inquisition, il était incapable de ne voir en elle que la Méssagère d'Andrasté. Elle était femme, bien réelle et étrangement ordinaire; rien d’éthéré chez elle, rien d'impressionnant ou d'incompréhensible. Elle était rires, maladresses, émotions, elle était terrestre et vivante, et donc tellement accessible. C’était peut-être ce qu’il lui trouvait de réellement extraordinaire malgré la marque qu'elle portait sur sa paume.  
_Par le Créateur, le bonheur que ce serait d’être à ses pieds,_ les pensées en désordre, il se voyait lui baiser les mains, les genoux, les cuisses -ne pas penser aux trésors qu'elles renfermaient, à leur chaleur, au parfum de femme qu'il se voyait humer depuis sa peau et qui lui faisait tourner la tête-, ça hurle en silence sous sa poitrine et le sang pulse sous les jambières de cuir, _laisse-moi t'aimer ..._  
Puis un tic de la tête, un petit mouvement brusque assorti d’une moue de douleur.  
_Aucune chance_ , qu’il se disait sans vraiment y croire, aucune chance et pourtant il lui plaisait, elle l’avait trouvé charmant –pourquoi elle lui avait dit ça, était-ce seulement possible ?-, elle avait cette façon de le regarder qui ne trompait pas et lui tendait la main, l'invitant à la seule chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais goûté.  
Ça l'avait marqué, qu’elle le complimente, l’emmène avec elle à chaque mission et se plaise en sa compagnie –que pouvait-elle donc trouver à quelqu’un comme lui ?-. Elle le cherchait du regard, quand il l’observait à son insu, lui souriait, et il voulait croire qu'elle ne lui souriait pas à lui comme elle souriait à tout le monde. Une chaleur et un réconfort qu’elle lui prodiguait juste par sa présence.

Ça le rendait dingue, une première.

Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi ça lui arrivait, qu’est-ce qu’elle avait de si spécial après tout ? Elle n'avait rien d'objectivement éblouissant ou de saisissant -ça sonnait tellement creux dans sa tête-, il s'était d'ailleurs déjà surpris à lui chercher des défauts lorsqu'elle ne le voyait pas et qu’il n’en perdait pas une miette.  
Elle était si réservée, comment elle faisait ? Comment elle était avec les autres dans la salle de commandement ? Comment elle était, lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule ? Les combats, les missions, les explorations, les repas au camp, ça ne suffisait pas, il voulait la regarder vivre.  
Il attendait. Elle était toujours là devant l'entrée de la ville et souriait parfois, se détournait pour observer quelque chose, de quoi pouvait-elle bien parler ?  
Il voulait être à leur place en cet instant, il voulait être ce soldat à sa gauche, il voulait être la servante qui lui donnait son pain, le forgeron qui la saluait, il voulait être cette écharpe qui lui protégeait la nuque du froid et recouvrait sa poitrine. Il voulait la respirer, l'écouter parler, lui offrir son bras comme la dernière fois dans les Marches Solitaires lorsqu'ils avaient grimpé une pente un peu trop raide. La toucher, la serrer.  
_Comment elle se laissait embrasser, comment une femme comme elle se faisait embrasser ? Comment elle était, dans les bras d’un homme ? Est-ce qu’elle se déroberait ou prendrait les devants ? Elle n’était plus une toute jeune fille, une vie passée dans un Cercle sans ça, sans connaitre ça, non, impossible. Imbécile, arrête, tu es répugnant_.  
Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, c’était quoi cette folie ? Pourquoi il pensait à des choses pareilles ? _Reprend-toi, idiot, tu n’es pas là pour ça, tu es là pour te battre._  
Les grands yeux sombres et le visage aux lignes grossières ou sculpturales selon l’angle et la lumière ambiante, ça le fascinait. Il voulait lui crier à quel point il la trouvait magnifique, embrasser les mèches châtain sur ses tempes et prendre ses doigts gercés entre ses mains solides pour lui communiquer sa chaleur.  
Elle s’entretenait toujours avec des soldats, il la voyait de dos, le bâton, le manteau de cuir sombre. _Ta lame, abruti, prépare-toi, elle risque de te solliciter, sois prêt._  
Le geste lui demanda de l’effort parce qu’il n’avait aucune envie d’en détourner les yeux et que son cœur bouillonnait là-dedans, tout n’était qu’espoir et résignation qui s’affrontaient pendant qu'il se demandait ce qui lui tombait dessus depuis quelques jours.

 _Tu n’es rien, tu es là pour servir._  

La pierre glissait sur la lame, plusieurs coups secs –les mains sur ses cuisses, il s’était arrêté là, aurait voulu rêver encore, les ouvrir et respirer le parfum inconnu-. _Ta lame, reste concentré_.

Il n’avait encore reçu aucune directive et ça le rendait nerveux, il aimait savoir, il ne voulait pas rester ici pendant qu’elle risquait sa vie au-dehors, il voulait être utile. Son bras et son bouclier, entre elle et le monde. _Créateur, faites qu'elle vienne._  
Elle n’était peut-être pas aux portes pour rien, souvent elle faisait un détour par la forge, prenait des nouvelles, pourquoi ce serait différent aujourd’hui ? Elle tourne la tête, _elle m’a vu_.  
Sourire – _je dois avoir l’air d’un con_ -.

_Viens s’il te plait, je ne t’ai pas encore parlé aujourd’hui._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (I can read English and answer to English comments :) )


End file.
